


We Could Be Heroes...

by drownoutlove (Sept_Meules)



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, M/M, Superhero-themed Party, charity events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sept_Meules/pseuds/drownoutlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal is sleep deprived, so Mischa goes for a coffee run and gets invited to a superhero party and invites Margot to bail on the picnic Mason planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Could Be Heroes...

**Author's Note:**

> Teehee.

Mischa Lecter is the heiress of the Lecter estate, the fortune, the heritage, and their mother's dresses. She had gone to boarding school since she was seven and then a sorority house in Yale during college. 

In the media's eyes, she's a spoiled, rich kid. The blonde Kendall Jenner, without the supermodel part. To everybody's perspective outside, she's this blonde obnoxious ditz. To her friends, she's that reliable friend who wipes your tears and hugs your pain away. But to her family, to Hannibal and Uncle Robertus, she's _Mischa_ , that fun sister and bestest niece everyone should have. 

Now, Mischa Lecter is in a coffee run, or walk as it is a more fitting name to her task. She had dropped by Hannibal's office that morning and Hannibal was sort of preoccupied with researching a disease. And he had left their apartment at two in the morning and turned every page of every book in the hospital's archives. Being the youngest and being the sister, she had to find Hannibal, he had his phone on silent, and found that Hannibal was napping in his office. 

"Like, seriously?" She said when she found him. Head in his arms, slouched over the desk and hair in disarray. 

Hannibal lifted his hand to his eye-level and reads his watch. It was ten fourty-five. He groans and mutters something unintelligible. 

Other people wouldn't comprehend what he said, but something about being joined in the hip gave both Lecters the time to procure telepathy twins are capable of. 

"Coffee, got it." She noted, then closed the door behind her and went to her quest, nodding acknowledged at the nurses who knew her. 

So here she is, in a café where it is a congregation of hipsters who hate the mainstream. And Mischa is mainstream, one could imagine the pairs of scrutinizing eyes turned askance to her direction. 

She's in a line behind this guy with dreds and a beanie hat, a Kindle in his hands reading a dystopian novel. 

"George Orwell's 1984." She muttered. 

The guy turned to face her, surprise plastered on his face. "You know this book?"

She smiled up at him, 'I'm not such a blonde ditz now, am I?', she nods, "Yeah, I've read it twice."

"It's my favourite." He said, looking down at his Kindle fondly. 

She allows a small twist on her lips, not really a smile, but a polite disagreement. "It's not mine, but it's really good. I'm more of the Neil Gaiman type."

"I've read his graphic novel, 24 Hours." He offered pursuing for a full length conversation with someone his culture would stereotypically despise. 

She nods, "Yeah, it's gory, I'll tell you that, it gives me the shivers whenever I read it. I like his book the /Anansi Boys/."

He blinks, "I haven't read that, sorry."

"Yeah," Mischa says, regretting starting a chat with a hipster. "How about Animal Farm, that one I totes love." 

The guy grins. 

 

In the end of the coffee run, Mischa not only get coffee for Hannibal and green tea for herself, but exchanged numbers with a hipster who invited her to this superhero charity event for underprivileged kids in the city. 

 

 

"What took you so long?" Hannibal questioned as he drank his coffee. 

She shrugs "Hanni-bro, I'm going to bail out on that picnic with Mason."

Hannibal hums, "Funny, Margot told me the same thing not just five minutes ago."

Mischa smiles, "So you're Margot's brother too, huh?"

"She told me she's going to attend a charity." He tells her. "Is there by chance that you're going to the same charity event?"

She's all smiles now. Uh-oh. 

 

_"... He was real nice," Mischa said into her phone. "Invited me to this superhero costume charity thing Downtown."_

_Margot's mechanical voice rang. "Are you going?"_

_"I'm going as Batgirl if you'll come with as Supergirl." Mischa replied cheekily, grinning at the thought of her friend in a short miniskirt and go-go boots._

_"I'll go as Batgirl, then I'll be your plus one."_

_Mischa hummed, "As long as you dye your hair red. Mason would _flip_." Both girls found some nonsensical pleasure on making Mason Verger rip his hair off. He was so uptight, he needed to let his hair loose... Lose a few strands, that is. _

_"Okay," Margot commented, content at the possibility of scaring her brother shitless. "I'll go as Batgirl."_

 

Hannibal had pop the lid off the cup and poured the contents into his mug, one that screamed 'Best brother in the world' in Mischa's ten year-old cacography. "And what do you propose I tell Mason when he comes into conclusion that you both had bailed out on him."

Mischa hummed in ponder, looking up from her perch in Hannibal's swivel chair, her own cup of steaming green tea tickling her osmic senses. 

What to tell Mason, indeed. Such a baffling question. One that requires a liesmith to weave. 

"You could tell him we went swimming." She suggested. 

"At 3 in the afternoon?" Hannibal questioned, "Mason would worry his head gray, his dear sister would burn under the sunlight."

Mischa reprimands him with a tut, "Don't say that as if Margot's a fragile albino."

Hannibal takes a sip of his coffee, "Your alibi is weak."

"Says the surgeon." Mischa taunted. 

Hannibal stares her down, "I have gathered enough information from your persistence of pulling me in front the TV to watch Suits."

Mischa chuckles, "I should've gone to law school, but I worry that I would have soon get bored."

Hannibal takes the file from under Mischa's green tea to relocate it to the other table. "Instead, you went to business school as Uncle Robert wished and found your best friend in the process."

She smiled fondly at the memory, "We both looked like fish out of water, outlandish and stylish."

Hannibal nodded, "So shall I tell Mason the truth?"

Mischa gave her brother a look that said 'Don't you dare'.

 

Margot turns to Mischa with a smile on her face, "I'm glad we could do this."

Mischa hummed unintelligibly as she parked in a space. 

"I'm so frigging pumped!" Mason exclaimed as he wore his Flash mask. "We'll be like the Prom Queens, the other girls would be so jealous!" He climbed out the car and raced into the building. 

Mischa turned to her best friend, "Do you know how many times I wanted to stop in the freeway to ask your brother to leave?"

Margot pouts, "He's not that bad."

Mischa pulls her keys from the engine, "Sibling love is blind."

Best friends climb out the car and followed Mason into the building. 

Upon entering the space, Mischa's eyes were suddenly diverted to this weird chick standing by the punch bowl, serving a black Thor some punch. This chick is in a peculiar abstract black and white thing. Even her make-up was abstract. 

"Oh hey! You came!" Exclaims a dredz guy who looks like Cable.

Mischa grins up at him. "Hey, Joe."

Joe eyes Margot and Mason, "You brought Batgirl and Flash?"

"More money to save the world." She shamelessly replied. 

Joe grinned at her uncensored humour. "You're better than the tabloids say you are."

"Tabloids are exaggerations. They're worst than lice infestation due to selfies."

Margot snorts at Mischa's joke, not much of a joke really. 

Joe nods, "So, you guys enjoy yourselves, later, we'll be announcing the Hero of the Day award."

Mason pipes in, "Is that who donates more money?"

Joe stares at him and his weird grin. And shakes his head, "Uhm, no. It's just who looks best in their costume."

Mason pouts and walks off to the punch bowl. But in mid-step he calls back, "Mar-mar, want a drink?"

Margot waves her hand at him dismissively. She turns back to her best friend, "If Hannibal was here, we could have been the Fantastic Four." 

Mischa scoffs, "What, I'm Mr. Elastic, you're Invisible Woman, Mason as the Human Torch, and my brother as the Thing?"

Margot hums, "More like Mischa Elastic, Invisible Margot, Flashlight, and Hannibal the Cannibal."

Mischa gasps, "My brother is a vegetarian!"

Margot waves it off, "He's got a huge leek up his ass, don't fret much."

Mischa folds her arms over her chest, "Why is Mason Flashlight?"

Margot heaves, "Goof grief, you don't know how much he've sung Flashlight in the house. The driver harakiri-ed herself."

"Did she, Margot? Did she really?" Mischa questioned. 

Margot laughs, "Okay, I exaggerated a bit."

In the next ten minutes, Margot was asked away to dance. Mischa went off to find where Mason had ran off with his drinks. Five minutes is a long time, and finding Mason Verger takes longer. Another five minutes, she finds him nearly shirtless, sucking faces with the black Thor Mischa remembered from the punch bowl. Having convinced that Mason wouldn't be leaving the room for a longtime, Mischa went to find Margot. 

She finds her friend exchanging digits with an almost stripper looking Catwoman.

When they parted ways, Mischa went to Margot. "Hey, your brother is making out with Thor."

"The lanky one or the..."

"The hot one."

Margot winces, "He's such a slut."

"Hey guys! It's time for the Hero of the Day Award! But before that, can I ask for Victoria to come up the stage?"

The odd girl in the black and white get-up left her post by the punch bowl and went up to Joe's side. 

"We tallied your guesses. But it turns out no one guessed correctly."

Mischa rolled her eyes, "Well, who would even guess who that's suppose to be? Even Lady Gaga wouldn't wear makeup like that." She muttered to herself, but the girl standing beside her chuckled. 

"No one? Okay, let's call the Hero of the Day! Best in costume! Deadpool! Yeah you, by Squirrel Girl!"

Then the tall, but lean muscled guy in a legit looking Deadpool costume made his way through the applauding crowd and climbed up the stage. 

Joe aimed the mic at Deadpool's mouth, or where it might be. "Mind if you would reveal your identity to us, Deadpool?"

Then the guy pulled his mask off, then to Mischa's absolute shock and horror, Hannibal was under that Deadpool costume.

The crowd was giving him a standing ovation, and it irked Mischa. Then Joe asked, "Where'd you buy your costume, man?"

He smiled exasperatedly, the narcissist, then said, "I made it. With some thread and needle and PVC." 

The photographer made her way to get a good angle to take a picture. 

When Hannibal noticed the flash, he made a fucking victory sign, the fucker. 

Joe pat Hannibal's shoulder, then questioned him, "Would you like to take a guess of what Victoria's costume suppose to be?"

"Uhm..." He shrugged, "Venom? I don't know."

Victoria laughed, then handed Hannibal a domino mask on plastic trophy cup. 

Then Joe was grinning, "You got it right! Venom!"

Mischa was all agape. 

 

The crowd went back to dancing and socializing with a glass of sparkling cider in their hands. 

People were clawing at Hannibal to take a selfie with him, and he was happy to oblige. When the crowd finally let him go, he spotted his sister near the punch bowl and approached her with a smile.

But Mischa was less than happy. Her hands folded over her chest, disapproving frown on her face, "How the heck did you know we were here?" She questioned, voice a little bit louder, since the music was blaring. 

Hannibal had that knowing smirk, "Mischa, I'm your brother, your father and your mother, finding you is not hard."

She gave him a betrayed look, then glared at him, "You put a homing device on me?"

"Oh, absolutely."

 

 

Nurse Barney approached Mischa, she was hanging around the nurses station, keeping an eye out while the Head Nurse went to pee. "Hey, you know why Doctor Lecter's walking around in a mask and a cape?" He took a clipboard from the table.

The blonde, leaning her weight on the structure, looked miserable, she gave a noncommittal 'yeah'. 

Barney scanned through the papers, glancing up to Mischa at times, "This morning, during his meeting with his team, he said the word 'awesome' three times. Like, what the hell did he eat?"

"No, he won a costume party contest last week." And she was tagged to all of Hannibal's pictures even though she wasn't in any of them. 

He put the clipboard back and grinned at her, "Who did _you_ dress up as?"

"Supergirl."

He laughed, "And I bet your best friend went as Batgirl?"

She gasped, "What do you mean? _You're_ my best friend."

He scrunched his face in a disagreeing smile, "I don't do social functions."

Mischa pouted, "We could dress up as superheroes in your apartment and run around the place."

He gave her an unreadable look, "I-- I'm not into you, Mischa."

She replied with a weirded out look at him, "What do you mean? You don't like parties, so I offered if you'd want to play superhero."

He blinked, she copied him. 

"Oh." Barney said dumbly. "I thought that it was some flirty innuendo."

She had a horrified look, "Barney the Purple Dinosaur!" She accused, that the Head Nurse eyed Barney in bewilderment. "How dare you confuse my awesome friendliness with wanting to get in your skirt?--" Barney scowled at her, she quickly raised her hands in defense, even though she did it intentionally, "Pants, I said pants. You're a very manly male nurse."

The Head Nurse laughed at that.

**Author's Note:**

> I am shameless. This is my brand of insanity. If you'd like more of this kind of craziness, check my other stories. :)


End file.
